


Happy Birthday to Mi

by Mialienes



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy PWP for Zhou Mi's birthday. Because nothing says "happy birthday" like smutty smut and Kyuhyun wrapped with a bow.</p><p>Warnings: a tiny bit of dirty talk, quite a lot of cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Mi

"I feel stupid," Kyuhyun complained, tugging a little at the bow around his neck. "This is the dumbest, cheesiest idea ever, and I can't believe you managed to talk me into it." 

Changmin scoffed from the other end of the phone. "It's not like your present ideas for Zhou Mi were any better." 

"I know, but…"

"Look, when you asked him what he wanted, he said he only wanted you, right?" 

"Yes, but -"

"Then that's what you're giving him. Now stop your complaining and lie back and think sexy."

"YOU try thinking sexy thoughts while waiting naked with a bright red bow around your neck." 

"Gross, that's not a mental image of you that I ever wanted. I'm hanging up now. Have fun and spare me the details." 

"Big help you are," Kyuhyun muttered to himself when Changmin hung up. He leant across to the bedside table, setting down his phone, and then laid back on the pillows. 

Sexy, think sexy. 

Unfortunately his brain was disobeying him, and the only S word it was thinking was stupid. 

Because it was - stupid. It was just unfortunate that he had been completely stumped for present ideas this year. It was impossible to think of something that Zhou Mi wanted - much less needed. The man was a terrible shopaholic and owned everything. 

And with all the friends he had, he was bound to be given enough _stuff_ already. Kyuhyun hadn't wanted to add to the pile of things. He wanted his gift to be special and somehow, upon discussion with Changmin, meant waiting naked to seduce his boyfriend.

Not for the first time, Kyuhyun cursed the fact that he was dating a man with so many friends. A man who was currently out at the moment, hanging out with his BFFs (plural - and how someone could have several was beyond Kyuhyun) who had organised dinner to celebrate Zhou Mi's special day. Kyuhyun had been invited of course, but he wanted to set up his own surprise for Zhou Mi. 

And now here he was. Waiting. Naked and waiting and feeling like a fool. He was a bit cold too. The only thing he was wearing was a large red silk bow around his neck, with the bed covers pulled up to his waist. He was doing his best to look alluring, but the effect was probably spoilt by his goosebumps and the slight scowl on his face. Where was Zhou Mi? He was meant to be back by now.

Since Kyuhyun was waiting, he thought that he may as well briefly rest his eyes. 

He laid back and thought: sexy, sexy, sexy... sleepy… zonk. 

*

"Kyuhyun?" 

Kyuhyun opened his eyes to find Zhou Mi shaking his shoulder gently, an affectionate smile on his face.

"Uerghff?" 

"Did you fall asleep waiting for me? I'm sorry I'm late." Zhou Mi toyed with the edges of the bow as Kyuhyun blinked sleepily up at him. "Are you my present?" He trailed a hand down Kyuhyun's chest, stopping at the edge of the blankets. "This is possibly the corniest thing you've ever done." 

Kyuhyun blushed, feeling heat travel up his neck to redden his cheeks as he came to full awareness. "I knew this was a stupid idea," he muttered quietly. 

"No, no, I like it. I like it a lot." Zhou Mi leant down, giving him a soft kiss. "Can I unwrap you now?" he murmured, lips pressed close to Kyuhyun's as he pushed the covers down past Kyuhyun's hips. Zhou Mi laid down on the bed next to him, kissing Kyuhyun hungrily, his hands gently caressing Kyuhyun's skin, moving lower and lower and -

"Oh!" Zhou Mi exclaimed in surprise, pulling back. "You prepped yourself for me."

Kyuhyun covered his face to hide the blush that had returned. "Happy birthday," he croaked self-consciously. He asked himself again why he listened to Changmin. This was the most embarrassing thing he'd done since - since - he couldn't even remember anything more embarrassing. So this was probably the most embarrassing thing he'd ever done EVER. 

But as Zhou Mi nuzzled into his neck, nipping gently along his collarbones as he stroked Kyuhyun's skin soothingly, Kyuhyun found himself forgetting all about his mortification. Zhou Mi started kissing his way down Kyuhyun's body, a tongue laving around Kyuhyun's nipples, tiny bites as he moved his way down Kyuhyun's stomach. 

Kyuhyun jerked suddenly as Zhou Mi kept moving down, following the path of the hair from Kyuhyun's belly button with his tongue - "Wait!" he managed to gasp, struggling to sit up. "Stop! This is your birthday!" 

He could feel Zhou Mi pout a little against his thigh as he looked up at Kyuhyun with big puppy dog eyes. 

"I should be pleasuring you," Kyuhyun protested, as Zhou Mi dragged a finger along the underside of Kyuhyun's cock, before encasing the shaft with his hand. Kyuhyun bit back a moan. 

"All I want for my birthday is to see you fall apart, screaming my name," Zhou Mi told him cheekily. The smile on his face was far too sweet for the way he was pumping Kyuhyun's erection, knowing exactly what to do to bring Kyuhyun to the edge.

Fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck.

Kyuhyun pulled himself out of the lust that was fogging his brain - dammit, Zhou Mi was good with his hands - shaking Zhou Mi off and drawing his knees up, needing to take some control back. "No," he told Zhou Mi sternly. "It's your birthday. You." Kyuhyun waved his hands at him, "Take your clothes off. Or I won't give you the rest of your present."

"I don't believe you," Zhou Mi told him, but he still obeyed Kyuhyun's orders, jumping off the bed briefly to undress. Kyuhyun shuffled over and gestured for him to lie down on his back, and when Zhou Mi did, Kyuhyun untied the bow around his neck. 

"Hands up," he ordered, straddling Zhou Mi's waist and tying Zhou Mi's hands to the bar running along the headboard. It was more symbolic than anything - Zhou Mi could easily free himself - but Kyuhyun gulped a little at the image of Zhou Mi tied up, laid out, and _eager_. 

This was meant to be Zhou Mi's present, but fuck if Kyuhyun didn't feel like he was the one getting a gift. 

"No moving, no touching," Kyuhyun told him sternly. Zhou Mi bit down on his lip, eyes dark with lust and love, but hummed in agreement. "Happy birthday," Kyuhyun told him, leaning down for a brief kiss, pulling back when Zhou Mi kissed back greedily. 

When Zhou Mi pouted up at him, Kyuhyun laughed at him. "So eager," he admonished. 

Zhou Mi bucked his hips up and wriggled his eyebrows. "I can show you eager." Kyuhyun could feel Zhou Mi's hard half cock against the back of his ass. 

Kyuhyun really wanted to draw this out - to make it _good_ \- but self restraint was difficult when Zhou Mi was so keen, flirty, and gorgeous. Kyuhyun mouthed down the line of Zhou Mi's body, down the firm muscles in his chest and abs, loving the way Zhou Mi's breath hitched as he nipped gently at his pale skin with his teeth. He stopped at Zhou Mi's hip, taking time to suck a mark into it, bringing the blood to the surface as Zhou Mi squirmed underneath him. 

By the time Kyuhyun moved to his cock, Zhou Mi was fully hard and whimpering. Kyuhyun gave the head a couple of little licks, swirling the bead of precum on his tongue, enjoying the sound of Zhou Mi's breathy moans. He sucked just the tip into his mouth, tongue toying with the underside of the glans, holding down Zhou Mi's hips when he writhed uncontrollably, before relaxing his throat and swallowing him down. 

Zhou Mi let out a long drawn out moan, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. When Kyuhyun looked up at him - gorgeous, flushed, and so incredibly sexy - he felt a rush of power and love. Zhou Mi was _his_ , all his, and only he could see him like this. Only he could make him like this. 

He cupped Zhou Mi's balls with a hand, feeling them tighten as he struggled to hold back. Kyuhyun pulled off before he could come, ignoring Zhou Mi's whimpers of protest. 

"Shhh," he told him, pressing a kiss on Zhou Mi's slit. "Just wait."

Kyuhyun leaned over and snagged a condom from the bedside table, unwrapping it and rolling it down Zhou Mi's cock with practised ease. 

"Ready birthday boy?" he asked as he threw a leg over Zhou Mi and straddled him. He lifted himself up, leaning back to rest his hands on Zhou Mi's thighs for stability, and slowly impaled himself. An involuntary moan came from his mouth at the feeling of being filled, of being breached. He had to shut his eyes and hold himself still as he adjusted. 

"Okay?"

"Okay," Kyuhyun breathed in response, eyelids fluttering. More than okay.

Zhou Mi's hips rose up to meet him as he started bouncing up and down vigorously, using Zhou Mi's body to fuck himself, constricting tightly around him with each movement. Zhou Mi's hands were tightly clenched around the bar of the headboard, wrists still tied together, as he bucked up in time to Kyuhyun's movements. 

"Kyu, please, touch yourself, I want to see you come," Zhou Mi pleaded, voice hoarse. "You feel so good, please." 

"No, you first," Kyuhyun told him, but honestly he didn't think he could last, not with the way his prostate was being stimulated every time he sank down. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Kyuhyun's face, and he was sure that he was a red, sweaty mess, but Zhou Mi was looking at him like he was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. 

"Please, please, please, for me, please," Zhou Mi begged raggedly, rotating his hips in a way that sent full blown tingles rushing through Kyuhyun's body. "Please, stroke yourself, I want to see it, please baby, please." 

When he begged so prettily, how could Kyuhyun refuse? He wrapped a fist around his cock, stroking up and down, gasping at how _good_ it felt. 

"I want that to be my hand," Zhou Mi told him. "I want to be the one touching you, filling you up, making you forget everything." 

Kyuhyun whimpered in response, almost too far gone for words. Zhou Mi continued, low filthy murmurs, punctuating his words with hard snaps of his hips. "You're so gorgeous, look at you on my cock, riding me like a slut. I love being inside you, you're so beautiful when you're being fucked. Come for me, I want to see you." 

Kyuhyun could feel his orgasm coming upon him like a train, a rush of energy that threatened to flatten him, and he came with a loud gasp, back arched and clenching tightly around Zhou Mi as he spurted over his stomach. It set Zhou Mi off in response, and Kyuhyun could feel Zhou Mi twitching inside of him as he came with a groan. 

Kyuhyun collapsed on top of him, chest pressed against his. Zhou Mi worked his hands out of his binds, and reached down to pull out, making Kyuhyun whimper a little as he slipped out. 

Zhou Mi wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun and held him tightly. "You're amazing," he told Kyuhyun, pressing kisses along his jawline. "You're the most amazing boyfriend, the sexiest, the most incredible boy ever. I love you so much."

Kyuhyun wrinkled his nose. "So cheesy and gross," he mock complained, even though Kyuhyun didn't think anyone could ever love Zhou Mi as much as he loved him. And damn if that wasn't cheesy and gross in itself. 

"It's my birthday, I'm allowed to be," Zhou Mi said brightly, unapologetic. Not that he was ever apologetic about expressing his feelings. He just happily went about his life, making Kyuhyun secretly melt with his corniness. 

Kyuhyun rolled off him, and tugged on his hand. "Shower?" But when Zhou Mi stood up, after he'd pulled off the condom and thrown it into the waste bin in the corner, Kyuhyun pulled him into a tight hug, uncaring about the sweat and stickiness. "I love you, Mi. Happy birthday."

Zhou Mi hugged him back tightly, before asking with a little wriggle, "Does my gift include round two in the shower?" 

Kyuhyun pushed him in the direction of the bathroom and smacked him on the ass. "Maybe." 

"I hope so," Zhou Mi threw over his shoulder as he led Kyuhyun to the shower. "Happy birthday to meeeee," he sang. 

Happy birthday to Mi, indeed.


End file.
